duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nature Civilization
Kirricorp All credit is due to Kirricorp and the cards they based it off. http://www.kirricorp.net/nature_what.php A dense jungle covers the largest continent, home to the Nature civilization. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above. World Trees, have grown so tall and store so much energy, they almost touch the cities in the Light's world. Their stored energy has resulted in a distortion of gravity on the Nature world, creating an overpowering gravitational pull. Creatures from other civilizations are unable to function freely in this unrelenting atmosphere. Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead it is a society where "might makes right," and even Beast Folk, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology. To survive the oppressive gravity on this continent, Nature creatures have developed extraordinarily muscular physiques. The more advanced races practice the art of body tattooing. Designs often represent religious icons, based on their belief in animism or spiritual worship. The most commonly used symbol is an "eye." In the past, Nature inhabitants paid little attention to the other civilizations. Now the search for more hospitable surroundings by Darkness and Water civilizations poses a serious threat to the Nature lifestyle. Avoidance of intercivilization war is no longer an option in the struggle for survival. From the canopy of the Forest to the rich, deep soil that lies beneath, light is required for life and prosperity. Fortunately, light has always been abundant for the Forest races, and the creatures of Nature have always believed that those living above them are spiritual creatures of the heavens, the source of the life-giving Light. Because of this, the Light Civilization chose to ally itself with these rustic folk when they realized the carnage that was taking place in their beautiful Forest. The beasts and beings of the Forest immediately joined with the Light-- together, they were able to push back the bleak droves that festered in their home. Since the great explosion, the relationship between the Forest and the Light has grown into a brotherhood benefiting both sides. The Horned Beasts are credited with uniting all the creatures of the Forests after the accursed Darkness Civilization destroyed the Fiana Woods. It is said that as that terrible day turned to night, while the Forest crumbled around them, the Beasts rose up, threw back their heads, and called with a howl mighty enough to rival the Storm Gods. This was the sound that calmed the Forest creatures, and made them remember that unity was their salvation. One by one they stopped fleeing from the destruction around them, and fought together to vanquish the Darkness. To this day, on the full moon nearest the anniversary of that tragedy, the Forest creatures hold a ceremony called Ulunas. Raging Dash-Horn begins the evening with a long, sorrowful howl to honor those that fell that night. The rest of the Beasts join in and cry out to the Gods of the skies like they did so long ago. When the howl stops, the festivities begin. Fiana Woods lies deep within the innermost part of the Forest. This place is so rich with magical power that World Trees soar upwards until their canopies appear to be mounted against the cerulean sky. During Ulunas, the creatures of the Forest attempt to climb to the top of the tallest tree in Fiana Woods, in an attempt to reach the Heavens. None have ever reached this staggering apex, partially because of the overwhelming effort it takes, and partially because no one truly wishes to know what lies beyond their own realm. The climb itself is not for the faint of heart. The Fiana Woods is known for its astonishing gravitational pull caused by the power emanating from the World Trees. To any creature not from the Woods, the climb would be impossible. However, Forest creatures have evolved to be exceptionally strong--every creature, plant, and tree has grown larger and thicker. The Forest Civilization is a vast and wild expanse of thick, vicious jungles. The creatures here have learned to survive by relying on one another. Those that live in the Forest and consider themselves to be a part of it are joined by a fellowship that seems to be as strong as the blood pumping through them. The fertile jungles have been cultivated by many of the creatures of the Forest, each doing their part to contribute. This ability to farm has ensured the survival of all the races there--even during times of great struggle, these beings have survived, and often prospered. The Nocturnal Giant took responsibility for directing the Giant Insects in the art of pollination. To pollinate, the bugs had to visit particular flowers, which spread pollen between certain plants, enabling them to bear fruit. Although the Giant Insects already performed this task indiscriminately, it was difficult to convince them to pollinate plants that were edible for the rest of the Forest. In time, with great patience, the Nocturnal Giant found a way to teach them--farming has been a way of life ever since. Horned Beasts are often called the "gentle giants of the forests" by other creatures living in the realm of the Nature Civilization. They are so docile that the children of the Beast Folk are given their first lessons about nature by touching and exploring these obliging animals. They are herbivorous, preferring to nosh on grasses to all other plants.